Team-Foe
Team-Foe is a extremely Powerful hacker team!!!! People never knew who the Leader is... But people believe it's a yellow cat with a teal shirt and royal blue pants named CrunchyPow..... he copied the same cat on the ToonTown Website..... the people in the team that we believe are.... CrunchyPow, Spike, Princess Z.Z, King Skids and Squash.... CrunchyPow owns another team called... Con-Clan You should be Extreamly Careful around CrunchyPow he also raids he use to have red gloves and he use to be a black cat buy not anymore......Now he has black glove....and CrunchyPow is a man....he just might be the toon behind all this hacking in toontown.....and he use to be in Anti-Clan... he quit Anti-Clan in 2005 and made Team-Foe in 2007... So be careful around CrunchyPow people he is dangerous he deletes people's accounts or keeps them and he makes clones and bots in estates and playgrounds most of the time in every district BE CAREFUL PLEASE he is evil!!!!!! Some people think he's got mental issues or no life!!! And just like Freckleslam does his attack on Sunday well... CrunchyPow does his attack on Sunday he always says see you on sunday :-) YOUR FOES, TEAM FOE! GOODBYE TOONS! Yep that's what he said to me once... when he says that it's no lie he really sees you then if u mess with him then you log off or go to another district but go to the UN common districts that are empty and quite no toon in it... like boingyboro or goofyport and districts like those... and now I will tell you the story of CrunchyPow... on Sunday he was in toon valley ttc he had like 50 clones I saw all of them... I banned him on Sunday I thought he was gone for good but nope he came back on a new account and he wasn't member on it he was still yellow he had striped light green shirt and regular purple shorts he had squirt and throw only 1 of each and I spied o n him in the HE met up with some NEW Team-Foemembers!!!! A dog named Purple Dog and a mouse that was kinda high and a pig named Rare CrunchyPow at first were their arch-Enemies but now they are on the dark side I saw CrunchyPow getting chased and Rare rec it and CrunchyPow logged off mysteriously what could be going on on toontown? Can TEAM-Foe be stopped? Find out and ask me in the comments anything you know or want to know about Team-Foe I'll answer ty toons!!!! :D... Hey were back guys... Well... Team-Foe is defeated :D but not all the way yet... They are now on another game trying to take over that game... It's called wizard101 CrunchyPow is now a death wizard with a black and red hood, a cop robe, and tiger covered boots... I have also heard that Rare WAS in Team-Foe on wizard101 in 2004 but that ended... It ended cuz... Well... Rare turned on CrunchyPow!!! But this is the sad part... Well... Before I tell you all the sad part I'll say what Rare looked like on wizard101... Well... He had red armor... And a staff, and a pet green pig, he was a death wizard, and he was level 3, his name was Miguel Foe... But one day... At midnight on Sunday in realm wu area 1...... Cody-Foe hacked Miguel Foe!!! Now there is just 3 people left in Team-Foe! Will we be able to defeat them???? I am the leader of Team-Friend and I am saying we need everyone in p toontown, MovieStarPlanet, club penguin, pirate101, and wizard101 to help us defeat these lord hackers... The only lord hackers in Wizard101 is Team-Foe!!! But Cody-Foe is a god hacker!!!! :O!!!! We need everyone's help every Sunday... So every Sunday for 2 years we need help every Sunday for 2 years and 89 days I believe!!!! Cody-Foe is even more powerful than Freckleslam, JeeperMash, Chandler, Trap Cat, Fritz, FD green cat FD, Master Frizzy, all of... Order Of The Defunct Servers, Anti-Clan, Team Frizzy, Team FD, Team Trap, Freckles Clan, Team Legend, Team Nite, MOD Clan, and Team-Freeze. Hey Toons! Look who's back! That's right! The Blog Series Of Team-Foe (As shown above) is back! This time we are gonna focous on ToonTown Rewritten. Yes, sadly, Crunchypow is back on ToonTown Rewritten. Rare actually quit ToonTown Online like 47 minutes before the sad and terrifying closing of ToonTown Online. Thankfully, we have ToonTown Rewritten! :D Jabbercrash and Crunchypow are back, though. Crunchypow and Jabbercrash are the only ones remaining in Team-Foe. But beware! Crunchypow is still on the loose in ToonTown Rewritten! You will mostly see him in Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres in a District called Colorful Canvas. If you are brave and curious to find Crunchypow, look there. Crunchypow recorded the footage but never posted. Recently, Crunchypow was scaring 2 members of "The Kit Clan" in Acorn Acres. Oh and one more bad thing...Team Friend has failed and is now no longer an existing Clan in Wizard101, Pirate101, ToonTown Rewritten, and Minecraft. Crunchypow won against us. So everyone, create your own Teams, Clans, or Groups to help us chase down and stop Crunchypow and Jabbercrash for good! We have to bring down Team-Foe! We have to save ToonTown Rewritten!!!!!!!!!!! We do not want ToonTown Rewritten to end up like the closing of ToonTown Online, do we?! Now come on! TOONS OF THE WORLD UNITE!!!! Peace! Hey, Toons! I have some Toontastic news! A new clan has come to take down Team-Foe! The clan is named Team Banana! The leader is a skinny and tall green monkey named Con! Con is great friends with The Kit Clan, as he met them in Acorn Acres on ToonTown Rewritten! (Btw this story is not on ToonTown Online. It is on ToonTown Rewritten... (Currently in Open Beta.). On ToonTown Online, both Con and Crunchypow were toontastic friends! That is, until his friend convinced him to hack. Crunchypow surprisingly accepted. And so, Crunchypow deleted Con off his Friend's List. They had never seen each other since. Until now! Just yesterday they had met again. They started battling. Crunchypow tried to hack Con, Con left before Crunchypow could figure out his account information. So he went to hack some members of a Warrior Cat Clan. Category:Clans that were created for revenge Category:Hacker clans Category:Hacker Clans Category:Crunchypow Category:Rare Category:Jabbercrash Category:Team-Foe